This invention relates to ski boots. More particularly, it provides a ski boot structure that enhances numerous mechanical support and other user requirements for comfort and performance in skiing.
A boot according to the invention can be unusually light weight, can provide secure firmness and stiffness of coupling between a wearer's foot and a ski, and yet can provide desired flexibility and yield.
Ski boots have undergone many changes in recent years with the use of synthetic materials, and have employed varied structures to provide various degrees of stiffness, flexibility and adjustment, as well as ease in putting on and taking off, and overall comfort and warmth. The following U.S. patents illustrate recent developments in ski boot structures.
______________________________________ 3,313,046 Werner et al 3,861,067 Koyama et al 3,535,800 Stohr 3,945,134 Ramer 3,543,421 Ader 4,095,356 Robran et al 3,609,887 Hickman et al 4,160,332 Salomon 3,686,778 Horning 4,190,970 Annovi 3,713,231 Mochizuki 4,196,530 Delery 3,775,872 Rathmell 4,222,184 Kastinger 3,844,055 Koyama 4,338,735 Spademan ______________________________________
There is a continuing desire and need for greater ease in putting on a ski boot and taking it off, in allowing limited yield when the skier leans forward or back and firmness in the event of further leaning, and in providing stiff resistance to lateral movement and twist. There thus is a continuing pressure in the industry for a ski boot suited to large scale commercial manufacture and which provides exacting coupling between a wearer's foot and a ski for firm and well-controlled skiing, and yet with great ease and comfort in use.
It accordingly is an object of this invention to provide a ski boot structure that advances the attainment of the foregoing features.